Almost Made You Love Me
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Matt Hardy and OC Break up so just read! Luv SIn!
1. Chapter 1

Almost made you love me

**Almost made you love me  
Almost made you cry  
Almost made you happy babe  
Didn't I didn't I  
**

I sat there and watched as you packed your things. It was over and you wanted to move on. Fine it's not like I could stop you. After all it's my heart that got broke not yours. It shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have loved you but you were so perfect to me. Too bad I couldn't get you to feel the same way. So sad that I'm the one that gets hurt because of this.

**You almost had me thinkin'  
You were turned around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count**

Two years and you didn't even fall in love. I was a good time nothing else. You told me you wanted it to be more but it just wasn't you didn't love me. You couldn't love me. The day I met you I knew that you would be trouble for me. The one and only Matt Hardy the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. And I fell hard right then and there.

Now here you are zipping up your bags like it never mattered. Then you turned and looked at me. I looked away because I couldn't hold your eyes without the tears falling. I couldn't hold myself together if I kept looking at you. "I'm sorry Rose."

**Almost heard you saying  
You were finally free  
What was always missing for you babe  
You'd found it in me **

"Just go Matt. We both know that you don't need to say anything else. You said enough this morning. You're free just like you want to be." I said before I stood and walked out of the bedroom.

"Don't walk away like this Rose." He said from behind me.

"You know I remember that day you told me what you had been missing you found in me. Stupid me I believed you." I said before I walked down the stairs.

"Rose." He called from the top of the stairs.

"You really want to see me break down don't you? You want to see your finished work with me huh? Well, sorry to tell you that you won't." I said before I grabbed my coat and walked outside.

**But you can't get to heaven  
Half off the ground  
Ever****ybody knows  
Almost doesn't count**

I sat by the river with the locket in my hands looking at the picture of a time I thought that we were happy. Of a time that we looked to be so in love. But he wasn't almost. He had come so close with me. When he said that I felt something inside me break. I felt the thing I called my heart shatter. "Hey Rose are you ok?"

"Just fine Jeff." I said to him as he sat down.

"He is gone." He said to me.

"Well I'm moving out I don't want the house. I wouldn't be able to stay there." I said without looking at him.

"I don't know what is wrong with his I thought he was so in love with you." Jeff said to me.

I looked at him and he saw the tears that were running down my face. "He said he was almost in love with me. But it was enough because everyone knows that almost doesn't count."

**Almost doesn't count**

**Almost doesn't count**

**Almost doesn't count**

**Almost doesn't count**

**End**

**A/N a little one shot that I couldn't help but write. Tell me what you think. The song it Almost Doesn't Count by Brandy. I know sappy but it fit the mood that I was in and hopefully it will touch someone else.**


	2. Chapter 2

Almost Made You Love Me Flash Backs

**Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
**

I was one of the ones that thought that I wouldn't find the one for me. I was settling for someone that wasn't good enough for me. Then he cheated and I decided that he wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want anyone anymore. So I decided that I was going to move. I packed up all my things and left Florida to North Carolina to a small town. I can't help it I'm a small town girl. I found a beautiful house that had fifty acres and bought it. It was beautiful and I would be left alone. Or that was what I thought. But the day that I was moving in Two brothers ran into my yard and started thoughing things at each other.

"Hey what the hell are you guys doing?" I yelled out of my living room window.

They both stopped and turned towards the house. When I saw him I felt something that I never felt before. I flet my heart trying to beat out of my chest. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in the house it's empty!"

I walked outside and looked at them like they were stupid. "I brought the place and the fifty acres that go with it. So once again what the hell are you guys doing?"

"Oh well we were bored so we decided to do some stupid shit around the town. We come here all the time because of the lake a few acres back. It's beautiful." The one with black hair said to me.

"You both look like a few guys I watch on tv sometimes. Jeff and Matt Hardy." I said as I leaned against the door frame.

"That would be us so you know who we are. Who are you?" Matt asked me.

"That's kinda rude don't you think? I mean you come into my yard throwing things and then demand to know who I am like you have every right to. Nope don't think so. You are more then welcome to go to the lake. Have some fun." I said before I walked back into the house.

"Do you need help with anything?" Jeff called to me before I closed the door.

"Really after I was a bitch you are going to ask me if I need help?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much." He said with a sweet smile. I knew then that he was hitting on me.

"I'm Rose Walters." I said to them as I waved them in.

"Hey you are that writer. The one that writes poetry and the series. I can't remember what it's called but that's you." Je ff said as they walked towards the house.

"Yes I am." I said to him.

"I love your bokks all of them." He said to me.

"Now that is nice. Just don't tell everyone they will be bugging me if you do.

**But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
****Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return**

Three weeks later I was running down the road listening to some Slayer and knew that this was what I should have done years ago. Then I felt like I was being followed and turned around to see MAtt and his brother raving after me. I decided to give them a run for their money so I took off as fast as I could. Then I cut through the path that I made and rushed through the woods as fast as I could. But suddenly I went down and someone was on top of me. "You can run pretty fast."

"Looks like it wasn't fast enough you cauight me." I said as I sat up and took out my earbuds.

"I knew a short cut." MAtt said as he offered me his hand.

I got up without his help and wiped myself off. Then I looked up at him as Jeff joined us. "Looks like MAtt is feeling you."

Matt hit him in his arm as I turned to walk away. "Not looking for a man."

"Really? Why?" Jeff ased as he appeared on the left of me.

"Do I need a reason to not want a man in my life?" I asked him as Matt joined us.

"Yes." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Then let me put it another way. It's is no concern of yours." I said to them before I took off running again.

"You won't always be able to run away from me and you know it." MAtt called to me and I couldn't help but smile becasue I knew that he was right. I was getting it bad for him and that was a bad thing for me. I didn't want to get hurt again.

**He's everything you want**

**He's everything you need**

**He's everything inside of you**

**That you wish you could be**

**He says all the right things**

**At exactly the right time**

**But he means nothing to you**

**And you don't know why**

I was standing on MAtt's back porch while him and his friends partied inside. It was beautidul here. That's why I couldn't understand why they were always in my woods. "I thought you left."

"I wouldn't have left without telling you bye. Just too many people in there for my liking. I don't do well in large crowds." I said as I turned to look at him.

"You are beautiful." He said to me.

"Stop." I said as he started to walk towards me.

"I can't." He said before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"What would your brother say Jeff?" I asked him.

"He should have made his move." He said before he kissed me.

"JEFF!!" Matt yelled from behind us.

I pulled away and smacked Jeff. "You are an asshole!!"

"How could you do that knowing how I feel about ..." Matt stopped as he looked at me and saw me crying.

"Rose." He finished before he walked over to me. I went to say something but before I could he captured my lips with his. That kiss melted the ice around my heart and made me weak in the knees. When he finally pulled away he took my breath with him. "I really like you."

"I hope so with a kiss like that." I whispered after I got my breath back.

"Do you think you would like to go out with me sometime?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said as I looked at him.

"See I told you I could get them together pay up Shannon." Jeff said from the doorway.

"You didn't say you were going to kiss her." Shannon sais to him.

"Doesn't matter because it worked." Jeff said and we both looked at him.

**Lyrics from Vertical Horizan and this is only part one of the flash backs. Hope you like Luv Sin!!**


End file.
